<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An idea by Multishipper_check</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775081">An idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper_check/pseuds/Multishipper_check'>Multishipper_check</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Croods, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Izuku interns under Midnight, Izuku steals and he is very good at it, M/M, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Protective Kayama Nemuri | Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper_check/pseuds/Multishipper_check</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some ideas for people with writer's block or just looking for an idea for fanfic/art</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eep/Guy (The Croods), Kayama Nemuri | Midnight &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An idea pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to make these if you want, also if you have an outline of an idea, comment and I'll try to make a bit of plot for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so I cant believe that no one has done this yet?<br/>
So basically Midnight sees that Izuku has like no confidence in his abilities at the sports festival is goes "Hey I want to fix that" so she offers him an internship, and since Gran Torino's was kind of late he thought that this was the only one he got so he accepted it. The first day of the internship was them just hanging out and Midnight trying to build his confidence up a bit because how does this boy does not understand how amazing he is? And at some point this entailed clothes shopping and one of the first things Midnight pulls out for him is like a tank top and a sweater that doesnt cover his shoulders and it's pretty feminine and she expects him to be kind of reluctant to try it on but he does pretty quickly and apparently he really liked the more feminine clothes but he would always get made fun of fir wearing them so he just kind of stopped and Midnight is like "Not in this accepting environment" and then Izuku still figures out his full cowling and Stain still happens but Gran Torino doesnt get his license suspended. Also his costume changes a little, not much it just gets like black and purple highlights it's a little more form fitting than before. He does learn how to use a whip (maybe). He now walks in a similar style to Heather Chandler. At some point like a month after this the class is doing a training exercise and Izuku is against Aizawa and Aizawa has him in his capture weapon and says "harder daddy" and Aizawa nopes right up out of there. All is well with the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have many of these. Once again, feel free to use this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So basically</p><p>Izuku taught himself how to steal things when he was like 9 or so and he's never gotten caught. We don't know how, he simply does not. When he just started out, he barely ever did anything, and when he did it was just something really cheap like candy or something, but by the time he was 12 he started getting more confident in his abilities, so he would steal pretty much anything that caught his eye (which was usually shiny stuff). Having said this, please consider: Tokodeku (Tokoyami/Midoriya) bit where Izuku leaves something shiny on Toko's dorm door every morning without fail <strike>and if we want it to get angsty Toko can realize that something's wrong because there is not something there.</strike> </p><p>So anyway Inko probably knows about the stealing, she doesn't like it but she knows that he's too far into it to stop now, so she just kind of sighs and moves on. (He does get occasional gifts from her, sometimes he buys them and other times he does not)</p><p>I like to think that in this AU he also has a very nice and good obsession with knives and he will know if someone touched his collection.</p><p>This could also very well work with Monodeku and when confessing Monoma would say "Out of all the things you've stolen, my heart is the most valuable"</p><p>
  <strike>Or maybe MonoTokoDeku but we don't talk about that</strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guy from the Croods?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eep pegging Guy. That's it. That's the chapter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to make this</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945519">Confidence - What a Hero Needs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhhhyaboijacob/pseuds/Uhhhyaboijacob">Uhhhyaboijacob</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589544">Perseverance - What a Hero Needs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhhhyaboijacob/pseuds/Uhhhyaboijacob">Uhhhyaboijacob</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>